The present invention relates to a connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection.
In the automotive industry, as well as for many other industries, the need always exists for low-cost, reliable, and easy to assemble components. This need is especially apparent with respect to providing a connection between fluid carrying conduits, such as a fuel or refrigerant lines. In older threaded connectors, substantial assembly time could be accumulated in screwing on a cap to a fitting and tightening the cap down to the proper torque needed to provide for a fluid tight seal. Further, an inventory would have to be maintained to keep track of the number of caps and fittings, and any liners or other components that may be necessary. Also, retightening of the caps may be required to maintain the seal after the automobile or other system has been put in use.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for providing a swivelable quick connection between fluid conveying conduits.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retainer element so that a connection to a tubular fluid conveying conduit may be made in one step without resorting to any tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pre-assembled connector housing and retainer element so that a snapping connection may be made to a tubular fluid conveying conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector assembly that may be employed to join dissimilar electrically conducting materials that would be otherwise subject to galvanic corrosion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which is adapted to provide for a bleed-down position when disconnecting a conduit from the housing of the connector assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pre-assembled connector conduit unit which requires only a one-step snapping connection to be joined to a connecter housing.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a removable, disposable cover for protecting the pre-assembled connector conduit unit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disposable stuffer-plug for the connector assembly which is adapted to install one or more sealing elements in an axial bore of the connector housing and detachably secure a retainer element to the connector housing, as well as to seal the axial bore of the connector housing.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which employs a check valve unit disposed in the axial bore of the housing for selectively blocking fluid flow.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer element which operates to both secure the conduit in the axial bore of the housing and position the sealing element within the axial bore of the housing.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved retainer element formed with three or more leg members which operate to detachably secure the retainer element to the housing, the sealing means within the housing, the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the housing, and provide better resistance to off axis forces on the conduit.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention provides a swivelable connector assembly which generally comprises a tubular conduit, a housing, sealing means, and retainer means. The tubular conduit is adapted to convey fluid and is formed with an annular projection disposed a predetermined distance from the end of the conduit to be connected. The housing is formed with an axial bore for receiving the conduit at a first end and for providing a fluid path at a second end, and includes an inwardly extending annular lip (or suitable apertures) at the first end to detachably secure the retainer means to the housing. The sealing means is disposed within the axial bore of the housing for providing a fluid tight seal between confronting portions of the conduit and the housing. The retainer means is adapted to be disposed generally within the axial bore of the housing for cooperating with the annular projection of the conduit to secure the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the housing. The retainer means includes three or more circumferentially spaced resilient deformable leg members which extend from an integral collar member at one end thereof. Each of the leg members has an outwardly opening channel portion which is adapted to receive the inwardly extending lip of the housing to secure the retainer means to the housing, and an inwardly opening channel portion adapted to receive the annular projection of the conduit for securing the conduit in its operative position within the axial bore of the housing. The ring from which the legs extend may additionally serve to position and retain the sealing means.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodients which makes reference to the following set of drawings in which :